Dex Holders: A new threat
by the media sniper
Summary: With the world now giving them a break, the Dex Holders get together just hang out like normal people do. However, this respite may not last long, as a group of calling themselves the Crimson Society has begun to appear. Now, the Dex Holders from, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova team up to fight this their greatest foe. Better summary inside.


**Dex Holders: A new threat**

**A.N. 384 characters is not enough for me to write a summary. I was almost done explaining something crucial about the story too.**

**Anyway as I was going to say before I ran out of space this story will have a slow start. This is because I feel I need to explain what each character has been up to since their respective story arc has ended. So I just wanted to explain that in the first chapter. Again I wanted to explain that in the summary, but what can you do. Anywho on to the story.**

**This story features the Dex Holders when they aren't fighting to save the world. Unlike my first story, this one is told from a first person perspective. It will also jump from one protagonist to another which will be noted at the top of the chapter. The basic concept of this story was inspired by 1358456's stories Special Adventures and Special Lives (which I highly recommend reading if you like Pokemon Adventures/Special as she's one of the few author's that doesn't bastardize the cast), however as I am not one to plagiarize someone else's work, I decided to change a lot of elements, hence the change of perspective and introduction of new characters, and dilemmas.**

**Also, four of the dex holders (Whi-two, Lack-two, X, and Y) will not appear. X and Y because I have yet to get to their story arcs and Lack-two and Whi-two because their story arc was never finished. As such I will also not use Ruby, Sapphire, or Emeralds new pokemon or design's from Omega Ruby/ Alpha Sapphire.**

_Blue's P.O.V._

_Celadon City_

_7:00 P.M._

It was a chilly night in Kanto with no clouds in the sky to disturb the view of the setting sun, except in Celadon City where the lights shine into the early morning.

"It looks so lovely," I sigh, smiling, as I look out from the roof of the hotel where our reunion party was being held.

It had been almost ten years since I met my friends. And those ten years were filled with so many downs, like the time my parents were kidnapped in front of her by an alien virus that had somehow gained sentience, the time Red's pokemon were nearly killed by said virus' twin brother, being turned to stone, or having to find a job that paid well enough to actually live off of. Turns out people wanted employees with an education.

But it was filled with plenty of good. Like the time I obtained my first pokedex, or when I finally rescued my parents, or my first job interview with a well known acting agency, and, best of all, the time I found a new friend and roommate, someone who liked me for more than my good looks. His name was Patric, a twenty-one year old man from the Kalos region, who was my sort-or-but-not-really-boyfriend and an absolute sweetheart. With all the good going on in my life you could say I was riding on cloud nine.

Unfortunately, the same could not be said for the others. Or at least some of them. Red and Green were doing fine, Red went to the Unova region on a training expedition and was on his way back for the reunion. Which was good, she always loved talking to him over Green, who was actually kinda cold to everyone. And apparently he met with two new dex holders, and he was bringing them with him. He also said he took on one of them as an apprentice of sorts. And that's a scary thought.

Speaking of Red, Yellow still couldn't confess to him, and I seriously doubt she could get him to sit still long enough to confess. I was in the middle of helping her build her confidence, when Red decided he needed a damn sabbatical that wasn't really a sabbatical. I don't anyone who would find a training trip to another land, a la Rocky IV relaxing, except Sapphire, but she really doesn't count.

Green went to the Kalos region, not to take a break from all the work he does, but to help the local scientist. I really need to talk both boys into taking a REAL vacation, just the four of us. He's working with Professor Sycamore, who needed help with... something about rocks. He said it in sciencey terms, and I just couldn't keep up with him. He said he might not make it back in time for the party, which sucked, but did say he needed to talk to Red and I. Which was fine, I need to talk to him about Kalos anyway.

Silver had apparently become a private investigator of sorts. It really suits him really, helping people find their lost loved ones, all the while busting heart-breakers. It's like he still thinks I need protecting, especially since I told him who I was living with. It's cute really.

Crystal had all but disappeared. Or she tried. Thanks to Silver I knew bits and pieces of what was going on in her life. And it all went back to Gold. Whenever I ask Silver what happened to him, Silver's response is to roll his eyes. And with Crys not answering my calls, all I can do is wait for her to come to the party. She helped plan the whole thing with one of the dex holders from Sinnoh, so she should be arriving. And I can help her sort out her problems.

I check the time and see I still have two hours before the party starts when I have an idea. I search my pokegear's speed dial numbers.

"Silver, Green, Red, Yellow, Crystal, Bubba's baker- ah, Patric, here we go." I press the call button and wait for him to answer.

"Bonjour, ma belle pêche," I heard Patric answer, but I roll my eyes.

"Save it, Casanova, listen my friends are throwing a party, you wanna come?"

"J'accepte avec plaisir," he responded.

"So...yes?" I ask dragging out the 'e' for a few seconds.

"I apologize, I forgot, you cannot speak French and yes, I will be there," he answered.

"Great, get ready, cause it starts in two hours. It's here in Celadon, in the hotel that's five minutes away, south of our apartment. So get ready, boytoy," I tease. He scoffs and mutters something in french, but I know he'll be here. He hasn't broken any promises in the year I've know him. "Oh, one more thing," I say before he hangs up, "It's a formal party, so look nice."

"I always look nice," he responds, hanging up. I chuckle as I look out to the city again.

"Guess I might as well, go down and wait for everyone," I mutter to myself after sometime passes. For the first time since the incident at the Battle Frontier, all my friends would be together. Not to fight any crazy gang members, their even crazier, power-hungry, psychotic boss, or a giant, ancient monster with apocalyptic powers.

We would be normal people, just enjoying our lives. Just as I reach for Jiggly's ball, my pokegear vibrates in my bag. I look at the number. It's from a number I don't recognize. I hesitate. With my past luck, this is a ransom call telling me if I ever want to see my parents alive again, then I'll cut off my pinkie and drive against traffic, or something messed up like that. After a few seconds I decide to press the button and see what fate has in store for me this time.

"Hello?"

**A.N.: Sorry I have to end the chapter there, I did have more planned, but it would have come off as padding that would have gone on and on. So instead I'll leave it there, for now. I've also decided to include a short summary, explaining what each of our heroes were up to in the gap between the end of their story and the beginning of this one. Please review, it really helps me become better. Thank you.**

Blue: The Evolver

Age: 22

Sex: Female

Ever since the Battle Frontier, Blue has lived with her parents, each getting to know the other and making up for lost time. After her twentieth birthday, she decided to move out, to avoid living with her parents until she turns thirty-five. However, she hasn't had much luck finding a job, and has lived off of whatever she makes off the various battles she has won. After meeting Patric, who was conveniently looking for a roommate, her luck began to turn around for the better as she now had a place to live and a new friend. Her relationship with the Kalos born is strictly a 'friend's with benefits' and nothing more. So far she has no plans to progress their relationship. She does, however, have plans to one day start a family with someone who can see her as a strong individual, unlike most of the men who flirt with her.


End file.
